


Coffee Tomorrow?

by xmmonia_and_bleach



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Fluff, Gay, Gay Gavin Reed, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmmonia_and_bleach/pseuds/xmmonia_and_bleach
Summary: Connor is in love with Gavin, and wants to go for coffee with him, but does he have the courage to ask?





	Coffee Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nakachuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakachuu/gifts).



> Yeah, so this might be a multi-chapter thing (3 at the most, probably 2) but for now, I'm treating it as a one-shot. Enjoy! Also, I wrote this because @Nakachuu told me to, so, there you go.

Connor took a liking to the man almost immediately. He was gruff; rough around the edges. Connor noticed a scar on his nose and when he looked closer he could see many much smaller ones. What has this man done? Or what has been done to him? He introduced himself unenthusiastically.

  “Gavin Reed. Welcome to the precinct.” Connor smiled.

 “Hello, detective Reed. My name is Connor. I really want to get on well with everyone, and hope we can work well together.” The detective didn’t say anything.”I’ll see you around, detective.” Connor said, and walked over to his desk, which was in front of Hank’s.

 

After working for about an hour and a half, Connor got up to get some coffee, and thought to get some for detective Reed. He walked over to the detective and got his attention.

 “Hey. Would you like some coffee? I’m guessing you like it black?” He looked up and nodded.

 “Two sugars. Make it quick, dumbass.” Connor was put off by the fact that Reed took two sugars. He thought that too sweet for a guy like him. Maybe detective Reed was a little different from what he thought. 

 

Connor brought back the coffee for Gavin and he thought he saw a small smile and heard a little “Thanks” but it made no difference to him either way. After he sat back down with his flat white, he kept glancing towards Gavin, quickly looking away when he looked over. Luckily Hank nor detective Reed noticed him. Oh, god. He was hideously in love with Gavin Reed, wasn’t he? He loved everything about him and he couldn’t deny it. Well, shit.

 

***

 

Gavin was charmed. That Connor guy seemed alright. He heard a rumour that he was sent in by an unknown organisation. He liked that. It was mysterious. Connor also seemed quite interested in him, almost as if he wanted to be around him? Nobody wanted to be around him.  _ Maybe I ought to get to know him.  _ He thought.

 

***

 

The next day at work, Connor was assigned a case. His first case working for the DPD, in fact. And, luckily for him, his partner was detective Gavin Reed. Worried about working with him for the first time, Connor bought doughnuts and coffee from the shop during his morning break. He walked over to the detective’s desk and placed the coffee with the doughnuts next to it.

 “Here you are, detective Reed. Thought I might as well, seeing as we’re partners, if only for this case.” Detective Reed looked at Connor for a moment and then thanked him.

 “I guess we are partners, aren't we? Fucking hell.  Gotta act nice. Well, thanks.” Connor was taken aback. The detective had been quite disgruntled and uninterested before. But now, though still quite rude, he was acting nicely towards Connor. Maybe he thought Connor would be a good person to have as a friend? He shook the thought away.

 “See you then,” Connor said. Detective Reed watched as Connor walked back to his desk, coffee in hand, then returned to his work.

 

He was going to do it tomorrow. Tomorrow he was going to ask Gavin out for coffee. He was going to. Tomorrow. Right now he needed to focus on the crime scene. A grizzly murder. 

 “Vic’s name is Carlos Ortiz. 28 stab wounds to the chest. We think the killer is nearby. Possibly android.” A police officer gave Connor and Detective Reed the debriefing before they entered the building. When they entered, a huge wave of stench blew onto their faces. 

 “Holy mother of fuck!” Detective Reed clearly disliked the smell.

 

Connor and Detective Reed managed to conclude that the killer had fled the house and made their way back to the precinct. On the way back, Reed asked Connor some questions.

 “So, Connor. What are your thoughts on these new android thingies?” Connor thought about this for a moment before answering.

 “They seem to break a lot. Lots of them going deviant and breaking the law. I’m surprised Kamski is still in business.” The detective stiffened at the mention of Kamski, but Connor didn't feel the need to ask about it.

 “I know him, Kamski. Personally. Bit of a dick. Actually, he’s just a dick.” Connor didn’t speak. There was a long silence before Reed spoke again. It wasn't uncomfortable, which Connor liked.

 “Y’know,” The detective said, “I think you're starting to grow on me, Detective Anderson. Jesus, didn't think I’d be saying that any time soon.” This got a chuckle out of Connor, and they very quietly laughed together for a moment. Connor was exploding with happiness. He tried to hide it but couldn't help but smile. Detective Reed was starting to like him! Connor’s confidence grew so much he felt he could run all the way back to the precinct.

 “Thank you, detective.”

 

The next day, Connor was prepared. He had a plan. Ask Detective Reed out for coffee. That was it. At some point during the day, Connor would ask him if he wanted to get coffee on Saturday. He would bring it up casually during conversation, at an awkward silence or when a change of subject was needed. Simple.

 

Connor walked into the precinct and noticed that is was almost completely empty. Hank was there, as well as some androids and some officers, but hardly any detectives were there. He walked over to detective Reed’s desk and examined it. It looked like he had a cat. A tabby. Connor wondered what its name was. He preferred cats to dogs, though Sumo was a great pet. Connor could also see that detective Reed was still working on the Carlos Ortiz murder. Maybe he thought something didn't feel right. Connor flicked through the case file and saw the detective’s angry handwriting scribbled throughout it:  _ something doesn't feel right.  _ He was right. He turned some more pages and found more angry scribbles, most of which he couldn't make out. One of them said:  _ still in house? android??? definitely android. fucking android.  _ Very much like Reed to write that. Clearly he thought that they had made a mistake, that the killer was still in the house somewhere. Connor thought that maybe he’d go back to the hou-

 “Hey asshole! Stop looking at my files!” Connor's face immediately flushed red as he saw detective Reed walking over. 

 “I’m sorry detective Reed, I was just looking at your notes to see if I could gain some insight from them.” Detective Reed looked somewhat irritated.

 “Well don't do it again, dipshit. If you want my notes just ask. Jesus, people are so fucking ignorant.” Connor apologised again and walked back to his desk. How embarrassing.

 

The morning had gone past so quickly it seemed like it took up no time at all. It was Connor's lunch break and most other people’s too, so he had thought that he might check to see if Gavin wanted to go and get something to eat. He had accepted and they were walking back towards the precinct, pastries in their hands. They had some polite conversation as well as a small political quarrel while eating. It was nice. Connor realised that this would be a perfect chance to ask Gavin about coffee.

 “Hey Gavin?”

 “Yeah? What?”

 “I was wondering… uhh… do you perhaps, umm… want to… maybe…” Connor was struggling for words.

 “What the fuck are you trying to say, fuckwit?” Gavin laughed jokingly and punched Connor lightly on the shoulder “It’s fine, you can talk to me!” This reassures Connor, and he smiled.

 “Do you want to, maybe, get coffee tomorrow? I know a good place?”

 “You mean like as a date?” Connor was suddenly very scared. He was going to say no. he was going to say no, he was going to say no. Gavin was going to reject him and never talk to him again.

 “No, forget it it was a stupid idea anywa-” He was cut off by his hands being squeezed tightly. Gavin was close to his face, his hands clasped around Connor’s. He smiled.

 “Yes. Yes, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please Comment with any critique or compliments, it will make me happy. :)))


End file.
